Too Good to be True
by roguishcharm
Summary: Remy sees Rogue naked.


**Disclaimer** - I don't own X-men.

-----

Rogue _had _to find Remy a birthday present _today_, not only because his birthday was right around the corner, but because she didn't know when she'd get another chance to go to the mall _or_ to go out at all for that matter since school and training took up most of her waking hours. For help, Rogue recruited Kitty, her friend confidant and roommate to come along. They've been searching the mall for the past 3 hours and were no closer to finding a gift than when they first walked in. Kitty was starting to get tired, but she knew they weren't going anywhere until Rogue had found _her_ "perfect" gift.

"How about some new shades?" Kitty suggested as they came to a Ray Band stand and pulled one off the counter to model the sunglasses for Rogue.

Rogue browsed through the different sunglasses for a few minutes, before she decided against the idea. "You know, he might get offended if Ah bought him a pair these. Besides, Ah love his eyes." Rogue smiled as she thought of the red on black eyes that she had come to fall in love with.

Kitty fought the urge to make gagging sounds, but instead, pulled Rogue to the next stand. "Why don't you get him a Zippo lighter?" Kitty said, and picked up a Zippo with the initial R etched into the metal surface. "I bet he'll like this."

Rogue crinkled her nose. "Ah don't want t'encourage his smokin' habit." She said as she took the Zippo from Kitty's hand, and placed it back into the display case.

"Maybe you could get him some more cards?" Kitty suggested hopefully.

Rogue shook her head. "That's too easy, an' Ah think he has more than enough cards as it is."

"What about some cologne?"

"No." Rogue said as she continued walking, and glanced into the different department stores hoping to get some ideas.

"Or how about a wristwatch?" Kitty continued, as she trailed behind Rogue.

"Ah got him that last year…Ah need somethin'…more personal, somethin' t'show him how Ah feel 'bout him."

Kitty was getting desperate, and running out of ideas. "How about a picture frame with a picture of the both of you?"

Rogue stopped so suddenly that Kitty ran into her. "Why didn't Ah think of that?" Rogue said, and spun around to face Kitty. "Thanks!"

-----

When Rogue and Kitty got home, Kitty instantly went searching for Kurt, while Rogue started upstairs to her room, eager to wrap her present, and on her way down the hallway, she ran into Jean as she was coming out of her room.

"Is that Remy's gift?" Jean asked, pointing to the bag in Rogue's hand.

Rogue quickly held the bag protectively against her chest, not wanting Jean to see what was in the bag. "Yes."

Jean eyed her strangely. "Well, can I see what you bought him?"

Rogue wasn't ready to share her secret with Jean or with anyone else for that matter. She didn't need anyone telling Remy that she liked him before she _could_ tell him first. "Ummm, Ah'll tell you about it later."

Jean continued to look at Rogue curiously, wondering why she was being _more_ secretive than usual, but she didn't push the issue further. "Well, okay then. I'll talk to you later then alright?"

"Yeah, later."

With that, Jean continued on her way, much to Rogue's relief, as she too hurried towards her room.

-----

5 minutes ago

Remy was in Rogue's room looking for his present. He looked everywhere but was disappointed to find that it wasn't in the room. It wasn't that he hated surprises or anything, but he _loved _to see how angry Rogue gets when he "guesses" the present she spends hours searching for. Remy couldn't help but chuckle just thinking about seeing her reaction.

As he continued his search under the bed, he heard Rogue talking to Jean, and quickly jumped into Kitty's closet just as the door opened.

-----

When Rogue got into the room she notice that the window was open, but not thinking anything of it she went to close it. Then she grabbed her photo album and flipped through it looking for the perfect picture, and stopped at one of her favorite pictures of them taken when they had first met. They were sitting side by side under a tree, his arm slung lazily over her shoulders, while she looked up at him adoringly. What she loved most about the picture was how the camera captured that perfectly sexy smile that made her knees go weak.

They've been friends for the past 5 years, and she couldn't' remember a time when she didn't have a crush on him. He was everything she's ever dreamed about in a man and so much more. He understood her and when she was around him, she couldn't be happier. Yes, she was nervous about _finally_ admitting her feelings for him, but she has a feeling that Remy feels the same way too and was just waiting for her to make the first move.

Rogue grabbed the frame from the bag, and placed the photo into the frame and wrapped a ribbon around it and tied the ends into a bow. Lastly she placed a note on it the read "I've loved you since this moment" and placed it on the table.

She just hoped the photo did the trick.

-----

Remy was getting cramped in the little closet, and wished Rogue would hurry up and get the hell out of the room before he burst out of the closet and blew his cover. Just then he heard the shower come on, and he peeked through the opening between the doors. Rogue was in the bathroom, undressing. The gentleman in him told him to turn away, but the need to look was too much, and he couldn't tear his eyes away. She pulled off her shirt then wiggled out of her jeans. Remy held back a groan when he saw her lacy black bra, and matching panties. Within moments she was naked, and when she turned to step into the shower, Remy caught a glimpse of her breast, and had to bite his lips as he felt his jeans tightened, and tried to control his uneven breaths.

This was the perfect opportunity the leave but then the smell of lavender filled his nose, and he couldn't make himself leave.

Rogue stepped out of the shower, and he could see the steam coming off her body as she reached for a towel and began drying herself off. The scene before him was hypnotic, and could not pull his eyes away as Rogue wrapped the towel tightly around herself and walked out of view.

Remy's mind began is swim with conflicting thoughts about Rogue. He'd always kept their relationship on a platonic level, because what they have meant a great deal to him, and he never wanted to jeopardize it. She was his first real friend when he first came to the mansion, and even when everyone warned her against him, Rogue stood by him. Words could not express what that meant to him.

Seeing her naked tonight, awaken something inside him. Something that he'd pushed aside for a long time…his love for her. He told himself what he felt for Rogue was only sisterly affection, but he knew he was only lying to himself. Tonight he realized that what he felt for Rogue went beyond affection. He desired her, and finally saw how beautiful she really is.

When Remy finally heard Rogue leave the room, he too left, wondering what his next move will be.

-----

When Rogue came back to her room a few hours later, she found a single playing card lying on the ground, and knew instantly that Remy had been in the room...and God he must have saw…everything.

-----

Rogue never had a hard time finding Remy before, but for some reason he was nowhere to be found this morning, and no one else knew where he had disappeared to either. She finally decided to go check the garage again, and found him just in time, because he was on his bike, and was about to leave.

"Remy, Ah've been lookin' all over fo' you."

Remy looked up. "Yea? Well sorry but it's goin' t'have t'wait. Remy has t'go somewhere." He said as he put on his helmet, and was ready to turn the ignition when Rogue pulled the keys out, and held it beyond his reach.

"Ah know you were in the room last night." She said as she threw him the playing card.

Remy knew he was corned, and took off his helmet. "Oh…well I didn't mean to see anythin'…" Remy stammered nervously.

"Like Ah really believe that."

"Please don' be mad." Remy said, and held his breath as he braced himself for Rogue's anger.

"Ah can't believe you."

"Chere I'm sorry…" he apologized again, thinking that Rogue was going to start hitting him at any moment now, but surprisingly nothing happened.

"So, did you like it?" Rogue asked nervously biting her bottom lip.

"Huh?" Remy said dumbfoundedly. He was sure that Rogue was going to screaming at him, or at least hit him or something.

"Ah said, did you like it…Ah mean…you know…"

"You're not mad?" Remy asked cautiously.

"Well Ah was at first of course, but then well… you already saw everythin'…so there's really nothin' Ah can do 'bout it now."

Remy exhaled with relief and smiled. "Well, I mean…Remy didn't get to see that much, but he wouldn't mind if you could show him again later." he said with a grin.

Rogue laughed, and hit him on the arm. "No, that was a one time deal!"

"Come on….Please?" He said giving her one of his heart stopping smiles, that almost made her give in right then and there, but she couldn't let him have the upper hand…not yet anyways.

"You're cute, but not that cute." Rogue said laughing.

"That's why Remy like you so much."

Rogue's heart rate sped up. "You…You like me?" She asked, not being able to hide her smile. This was what she's been waiting to hear.

"Of course! Any other girl would have slapped Remy if they found out he saw them naked." He said laughing, but stopped when he realized that he was the only one laughing.

He looked over at Rogue, and paled when he saw her horrified expression.

Rogue quickly covered her breasts and private area protectively with her hands. "What?"

Realization hit him. "We weren't talkin' 'bout de same t'ing, were we chere?"

Rogue glared at him, then raised her hand and slapped him as hard as she could. "Ah can't believe you! Ah was talkin' 'bout the picture an', an'….Gawd! Ah can't believe Ah liked you…you PERVERT!" she yelled, as she stood up, and ran back into the mansion.

"Remy should have known that it was too good to be true." Remy groaned as he rubbed his face.

-----

**A/N** - Please review!


End file.
